The Black Parade
by Evil-Irish-Wolf
Summary: A young Draco Malfoy sees the Death Eaters for the first time and has an unusual interpretation of the happenings. The Dark Lord makes a kind gesture and Lucius has a mild panic attack. Some implied Muggle torturing. Time line incorrectness. [To Artzii]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own it, HP. Oh, nor do I won MCR and their insanely awesome Album/Song.

**Warnings:**Muggle torturing. Not too graphic. Timeline incorrectness. Oh, and Draco is a little OOC. He's not such a little girl as he is in the books.

The timeline is so screwed up in this. Let's pretend that Voldemort didn't fall until after Draco, and subsequently Harry were around the age of 5. Cool? Good.

--Oh, and this is dedicated to my ever devoted reviewer, Artzii. She requested something about Draco. So, here. You get little Draco. Hope you like : )

* * *

**The Black Parade**

Draco Malfoy has always known exactly what the Death Eaters are. He knew all of the atrocities that they committed and he'd seen them in action. They were amazing. The first time he'd seen them he'd been five years old.

He'd seen them from a window in his house one night when his parents had thought that he'd been asleep. Fortunately, sleep had evaded him that night and since he'd heard some indescribable noises outside. He decided to go and investigate; after all he was a Malfoy. Malfoys weren't afraid of anything. Draco had slowly crept downstairs making as little noise as a five year old could possibly make. As he made it farther and farther downstairs he began to hear the voices of the people outside. He crept slowly up to the window. He wiggled himself into the opening of the curtains and ducked down so only his eyes and little blonde head could be seen.

Upon glancing outside he saw _them_.

They were dressed in robes so black that they faded into the night. The only true things that could be seen were the skull like masks that each person wore over their face. The skulls shimmered in the moonlight and seemed to become all the more intimidating. Young Draco had no idea who these people were, but it was very unlike his father to not know who was on their property. So, he assumed his father must have known. They didn't seem to mean any harm to the house so they must be alright.

All of a sudden a man dressed all in black came forward. His face was covered in a black hood, but Draco could see his eyes. Those dark red eyes captured his attention so fully that it was a few moments before he realized that they were staring straight at _him_. He gasped and ducked under the window. Draco held his breath waiting for his father to come in and stare at him disappointedly. His father never yelled. He didn't have to. All he had to do was stare at Draco and it made him feel worse than anything else could have.

After of few moments of making sure that no one was coming to discipline him, he chanced another glance out the window. The Red Eyed man was talking to the Skull people. He appeared to be the king of these people or maybe the general. Either way Draco knew that he was important. He just radiated power. Draco could feel it all the way in the house.

The thought in his mind began to repeat itself like a drum beat.

_He's important_.

_He's important._

_He's important._

Suddenly one of the skull people brandished their wand in the air and a woman floated forward. She was dressed in clothes that Draco had never seen before. He briefly wondered who she was before he heard some of the skulls yell something about, "MUGGLE!"

So that's what a Muggle was. Draco had never seen one before and he could honestly say that he was disappointed. He'd heard his father talk about Filthy Muggles all the time. They were disgusting creatures his father had said. They were ruining our world and trying to kill us off. He'd pictured some grotesquely distorted monster. Well, if this is what a Muggle was, Draco was sure his father could handle it. His father was the strongest wizard in the world.

Well, except for maybe that Red Eyed man, but _he's important._

The Death Eaters began to yell different insults. These insults collected in little Draco's head and became a sort of chant that he began to hum.

_Filthy Muggle!_

_Retched creature!_

_Burn it!_

_Kill it!_

One of the Skulls let the Muggle down and they began to circle her. Something was going to happen. Draco was sure, but then someone stood in front of the window completely blocking his view. How rude.

Draco pouted slightly; he wanted to see what they were going to do to the Muggle. "Please, move" Draco softly begged. The person turned their head around slightly and two red eyes bored into to Draco's head.

"Wow," the young boy mummer.

The Red Eyed man brought a long white finger to what should have been his mouth. The silent gesture told him to be quiet. He nodded mutely in understanding and stared at the man's back. He heard screams suddenly and he knew they were the Muggles. Draco wished that he could see, but he knew that the Red Eyed man didn't want him to. So, Draco sat silently and waited to see what happened next.

After what seemed like forever the Red Eyed man moved away. The young woman was hoisted into the air once again, she appeared to have fallen asleep, the stupid girl. Draco rolled his eyes; this was why his father spoke about Muggles in such a manner, they really were useless.

The Red Eyed wizards called out to the Skulls and told them to march.

"March, march where?" Draco asked out loud.

He quickly clasped both hands over his mouth and darted his eyes around the room making sure no one heard him. He'd be in so much trouble if he were caught out of bed at this time of night. His father would probably not take him to the Quidditch game tomorrow, so he had better be quiet if he wanted to see his team squash the Cudley Cannons.

Draco looked outside once again and found that the Skulls were lining up. They were getting into some sort of formation. They were in three rows of four. Someone was holding the woman in the air and brandishing her about uncaringly. Stupid Muggle deserved it, Draco thought nodding to himself.

The Skulls were marching to some unheard beat and they began to exit Malfoy property. Draco was crestfallen that they were leaving, but it was getting late. Maybe the Red Eyed man decided it was time for them to go to bed. Thinking about it Draco should go to bed soon to. His father might check on him or something. He should be in bed if he didn't want to miss out on the Quidditch match tomorrow.

He'd just stay here a few more minutes to make sure that they didn't come back. Draco didn't want to miss anything.

-----(Time change)-----

Around daybreak Lucius Malfoy finally made his way home. After discarding his Death Eater robes deep into his closet, Lucius made his way to his son's room. Just to check. Lucius had found that he'd gotten much more attached to his son than he'd thought possible. The boy was practically his world. It was nice to have someone love you without wanting anything in return, but some affection.

As he entered his Dragon's room he found that Draco was not there. Trying not to panic, he quickly cast a locating charm to find his son. That would only work if his son was on his property of course; which he'd better be. If someone had taken his son no one was going to get in his way, no one would be spared. Oh, they had better just wait until Lucius Malfoy got a hold of them. He'd rip them limb from limb and then he'd murder their entire family. Or maybe he could…

Oh, there's Draco. What's he doing downstairs at this hour? he thought distractedly.

As Lucius made his way into the room he found Draco a sleep on the floor by a window. He stared at his child for a few moments before he glanced out the window. Lucius's eyes widened as he realized what had transpired outside last night. He knew that having the meeting at his house was not a good idea, but the Dark Lord had insisted.

He walked over the Draco and crouched down. Shaking his son gently he pulled him out of his dreamland. Draco blinked groggily for a few moments before he realized who had wakened him. He threw himself into Lucius's arms and snuggled into his father. Lucius smiled gently and held Draco close to him. Then he was reminded.

"Draco, why are you out here?" Lucius asked confused and a little anxious as to what his son had actually seen.

"I was watching the Skull people outside. I think that they only come out a night though because they didn't come back." Draco said scrunching his face up thoughtfully.

"The Skull people," Lucius said trying to remain calm, "what did they do?"

"They got some Muggle lady and they did something to her. I couldn't really see and then do you know what she did, Father? She fell asleep. Do you believe that? In the middle of the Skull people she fell asleep! They really are dumb, Father. You were right." Draco babbled on.

"Oh," Lucius murmured. He was just glad that Draco didn't see anything too horrible. Then he smiled in amusement, "Yes, Draco, that was dumb of her to fall asleep."

"I know if she hadn't fallen asleep she wouldn't have missed the Black Parade. They marched and everything, Father. You should have seen it." Draco said staring out the window as if he could see it all again.

Lucius Malfoy smiled and felt a burst of pride. "Yes, son, I should have."

After a few more moments he asked Draco, "Are you ready to go to the Quidditch match?"

A huge smile lit up Draco's face and he squealed, "Yes, Father. Let's go!"

Lucius rolled his eyes at his son's childish behavior and listened to his son hum some tune he'd never heard before. He appartated them away into the daylight and he knew his son was right. The Skull people didn't come out in the daylight. That side of him only appeared in the dead of night.

The Black Parade, indeed.

* * *

**A/N:** Please read and review. They always make my day. 


End file.
